harry potter golden knight of night raid
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: he wasn't wanted he was nothing more than an expandable piece in Dumbledore chess game of the greater good but he was able to get away to try and make a new life but even so its not that easy with assassins monsters drawn to sin and a bleu haired general who has taken an interest in him (harry potter/akame ga kill/ garo crossover)
1. Chapter 1 the knight awakens

**Harry potter golden knight of night raid.**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a 3 time crossover of harry potter x akame ga kill x Makai knight garo**

 **also I'm stealing some weapons from fate series just a heads up harry is gonna take the place of tatsumi who will be otherwise indisposed I apologies in advance to anyone who likes tatsumi or luna you will understand why if you read the next two chapter.**

 **The pairing is gonna be harry x akame x Chelsea x mine x leone**

 **(I'm not certain about esdeath on one hand I would like to add her and I have an idea how to explain some of her darker personality traits but on the other hand I also want to make her a horror so please give me your opinion)**

 **Kurome (while I like her part of me ships her with wave so again opinions if I should or shouldn't put her in the harem)**

 **Lubbock x secret  
najenda x secret  
sheele x secret **

**And for those who have never heard of garo besides the anime forget that and go watch the live action version in particular the series garo chapter of the black wolf and makai senki garo in that order and you will see a tokusatsu series meant for adults.**

 **Also you are three years older than your brother and are in year 5 during the chamber of secrets incident**

 **(also I'm writing this with the assumption that the reader has at least the basic knowledge about both harry potter and akame ga kill)**

 **Chapter 1 the knight awakens**

 **(Hogwarts second year book wise 5th year for harry also small warning this first chapter is kind of an info dump but it gets better)**

A 15 year old Harry with black hair shot awake after one of his frequent nightmares he looked around and saw he was still in the hospital wing.

It had been a week since the chamber of secrets fiasco and he couldn't be more miserable everyone at school hated him for saving them simply because he couldn't save everyone and because of that everyone hated him blaming him for the death of two students.

Even if he was sure that if his little brother alex who had point blank refused to help them when he told him where the entrance was had done the same they would be singing him praise on a job well done.

But worst of all he lost his surrogate little sister luna lovegood a first year student and fellow ravenclaw who stuck to him like glue after he saved her from a bunch of bullies.

When ginny weasley was dragged into the chamber of secrets harry and luna went into the chamber trying to save her after alex refused to help and flophart ended up erasing his own memory after they forced him to help them but unfortunately they ended up facing a shade of voldemort and an ancient basilisk.

Harry had been able to kill the basilisk unfortunately the shade of voldemort had hit luna with a deadly curse that ended up killing her even now he could still remember their last conversation.

 _''Don't worry luna no matter wat ill find some way to bring you back I promise'' he said with a voice broken with grief and tears streaming from his eyes._

 _All luna did was smile at him sadly and wipe away a tear from his eye ''no you don't the dead should stay dead it hurts them to be in the world of the living no matter wat happens promise me that you will never try to bring me back please promise me''._

 _All he could manage to do in reply was a sad nod who was he to deny her last request even if he didn't like it._

 _All she did was smile more '' its fine I'm gonna see my mom again and pretty soon you will find a new reason to live maybe you'll even find a snorkack''._

 _In her last moments of strength she pulled herself up and did something harry didn't expect she kissed him on the forehead as he felt his eyes start burning._

 _''my final gift will now help you in your journey and I leave you with this last bit of advice the only thing that matters is love forget what you think is right on that part and remember all that matters is love'' she said in her I know something you don't tone ''I love you big brother never forget that I will always love you''._

He couldn't stop a single tear from escaping his eye at the memory knowing that it would be both the first and last time she would call him big brother.

Unfortunately it turned out that tom had already destroyed the soul of Ginny leaving her as nothing more than a lifeless husk.

And as if it couldn't get worse once word got out about what happened in the chamber of secrets his own father had disowned him because he was an as james said it attention seeking disgrace he was now on the streets with not even a penny to his name.

While he hated that he basically had nothing to his name he just couldn't find it in himself to care about not seeing james anymore especially after what he had done.

It turned out that james had placed both abilities and power blocks on him deactivating some of his natural gifts and restricting his magical power to 40% but the combination of phoenix tears and basilisk venom now running through his veins burned straight through them while strengthening his body.

Luckily his old friend and former crush nymphadora call me that and you die painfully tonks had offered him a place to stay over the summer together with lessons on how to control his new methamorphmagus ability.

Looking to his left to the clock on the wall and seeing that it was already 6 in the morning he knew he couldn't get any more sleep even if he tried a consequence of years of waking up early to exercise something others called him crazy for.

his only reply to those people ''who is the one with the six pack'' unfortunately he wasn't allowed to exercise for a while as not to aggravate his wounds from when tom slammed him into a wall during their duel.

Knowing that trying to sleep would be pointless he got up and put on his school uniform and looked in the mirror to see his eyes quickly flashing from green to storm grey which came with an image that he didn't understand it was of a woman with red eyes and black hair.

This was the final gift luna gave him her sight as a seer allowing him to see glimpses of the future in either long visions or very short glances with the only reason for him being able to remember the visions being that the power didn't belong to him but was freely given.

It had already helped him dodge three beatings that would have ended with him in the hospital wing not that it would have made a difference because he had to sleep their anyway to monitor if the basilisk venom had any adverse effects.

As he walked to his side table he picked up two things the first was a book that luna had made her father send him probably knowing she was gonna die and give him her sight.

The book was a journal written by the lovegood family and given from seer to seer about the sight and how to handle the pressure of knowing the future which he put in his back pocket.

It was a very interesting book especially a phenomenon called the bleeding effect which is something that happens if your very close to someone in your visions sometimes both you and those around you started feeling the things you shouldn't have felt yet.

Like with how he after a couple of days already saw luna as a little sister the bleeding effect made him more accepting and close to her faster than he otherwise would have been simply because of how close his future self was to her.

The second thing made him gain a small smile it was a necklace of a woman wearing a wolfs mask this was the final gift his mother got him before she was killed by Voldemort.

He sometimes still had nightmares about that night even if he didn't fully remember the night it happened.

the last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was a bright light and a clap of thunder.

Besides that he remembered nothing shaking off that line of thought he put the necklace around his neck and walked out of the hospital wing determent to test a theory he and luna had.

He and luna had theorized that Slytherins secret chamber housed more than his basilisk they theorized it might also contain his secret study so seeing as he had nothing else to do he might as well test that theory.

But as soon as he got out of the hospital wing he was stopped by a voice '' up already you should really try sleeping in ones In a while or you might exhaust yourself brat''.

As he looked he saw the portrait of mordred pendragon a girl with golden blond hair and green eyes wearing an intimidating medieval armor this was one of the portraits he and luna had befriended.

You gained a small smirk as you responded ''well if I didn't know better I would almost say the almighty knight of betrayal actually cared''.

The portrait immediately looked away with a blush ''don't be stupid the only reason I say that is because it would be boring without anyone to talk to''.

''anyway head to the room of requirements before you head to the chamber of secrets me and medea want to give you somethings'' she said as she recomposed herself.

''sure I'll be right there'' he said with a smile as he made his way to the seventh floor to meet the portrait of mordred and medea.

He and luna had met both portraits in an abandoned corridor apparently no one wanted to talk to or see the portraits of both the knight and witch of betrayal.

But they didn't care and started talking to them between classes it turned out that both portraits where made by the originals before their death making them a treasure trove of historical facts for them.

As he reached the seventh floor he went to the wall he needed and walked in front of it three times while thinking 'I need to go to the room mordred and medea want me in' until a door appeared which he quickly entered.

The room itself was the one they used for spell practice but it didn't have the dummies anymore but instead a portrait housing mordred and another.

The second female was a woman with bleu hair and an elfish appearance wearing old robes this was medea the witch of betrayal.

Both where in their portrait with in front of them a table with multiple books on them and a small pouch but most noticeable a revolver.

''well it seems you are back in top condition that's good to see'' medea said with a small smile.

'' I recovered for the most part still a bit sore but otherwise fine'' harry responded with a small smile.

''*sigh* can we get to business instead of this are you ok crap he's standing and ready to fight so he fine let's get to why we called him here'' mordred responded with her usual impatience's.

Medea just sight at her friends short fuse ''fine we called you here harry because now that you have been disowned you don't have to be afraid anymore of them steeling any of the texts we give you which is why we prepared some things for you to work on over the summer''

''that's right we are giving you some of our most valuable possessions so you better be thankful'' mordred said with an air of superiority and a small smile of pride knowing that someone she actually liked would be learning some of the things she worked on in life even if she would never admit it willingly.

Medea just smirked at one of the few people in the castle she would call friend knowing what she really thought.

''will start out with my gifts the first is a book on how to harness your magic in a way that allows wandless magic together with a book on runes specifically about multiple runes of my own creation with my masterpiece being a seal array made of multiple gems that allows you to power projectile weapons through magic and while it was usually used to create magic arrows removing the need for archers to carry bow quivers in this modern era giving you a gun to use those runes on would be a better idea instead of a bow and arrow together with a mokeskin pouch charmed to be able to carry five trunks worth of content and still weigh nothing'' she finished with a smirk to mordred as if saying beat that.

The response she got from mordred was a hard glare ''from me you got several books on how to use magic to reinforce your body including how to use one of mine and that woman '' she said the last part in disgust referring to her original father queen arturia pendragon before she continued as if she hadn't mentioned her.

'' favorite skill prana burst allowing you to use magical energy to give you quick burst of speed and strength and finally since you exercise anyway some books on my own personal sword style which I created when I was alive so you better not screw up using that or it will reflect badly on me as well got it'' she said with a small glare which you gave a friendly smile in return.

''thank you medea, mordred I will make you both proud and master them'' he said with a grateful smile as he loaded the books the gun and texts in the mokeskin pouch.

All medea did in return was give a motherly smile while mordred looked away with a huff and a proud smirk ''good I wouldn't want the one to wield our knowledge to fail anyway don't you have a secret chamber to explore you have an hour before breakfast so go shoo'' mordred said with a grin while making a shooing motion.

All he did was laugh a bit before he put the last of what they had given him in the pouch and headed out the door to head for the chamber but not before giving mordred and medea one final smile after which the door closed after him.

After it had closed both mordred and medea gained a serious expression ''are you sure it was for the best not telling him about the fates plan and about that potion and what we really are'' mordred said with some worry in her voice.

All medea did was sigh with a sad look in her eyes ''even if it wasn't that was one of the rules the fates gave us at least we were able to give him something's to help him along the way and as for telling him the truth what where we supposed to tell him that we are not portraits but actually horcruxes that we created when we were alive and full of anger''.

All mordred did in reply was sigh ''I suppose your right just one question since you have more experience in dealing with deities how big is the chance they send him to his death'' she said with a small amount of fear showing in her eyes.

All medea did was look to the door in sadness ''if it was one of the Olympians I would say 100% but luckily the fates never send people to their death in the trials they give there is always a chance for survival it might not be easy he might not come out without his fair share of scares but with the things we gave him plus what the fates said he would gain he will survive'' she said with determination.

However that determination turned to a smile a few seconds later '' besides if there is one thing our son inherited it's our never give up until we have a blade through the heart mentality''.

Medea said remembering the potion he drank that boosted his eyesight to eliminate the need to wear glasses but what they didn't tell him was that they mixed it with a potion that replaced the half of his DNA that james provided with their DNA making him the son of lily evans, mordred pendragon and medea of Colchis.

''I hope your right I hope to god your right'' mordred said silently praying for the safety of her son.

 **(chamber of secrets)**

Meanwhile as that conversation was going on an annoyed harry was trying to find the right phrase to open the library if it even existed but so far he has had no success.

''ok harry think if I was a wizard with a big enough ego to make a chamber with multiple statues of my face in it what would my password be'' he muttered in irritation.

But then he thought back to his fight with riddle and the phrase he said to unleash the basilisk together with an alternate phrase with literally only one word different and one word less but it couldn't be that simple right but then again what did he have to lose.

''teach me slytherin greatest of the hogwarts four'' and with that one phrase a door in the side of the chamber opened.

''I'll be dammed that actually worked that guy really had too big an ego'' he said sounding dumbfounded.

As he walked into the chamber he immediately frowned seeing that it was empty making him sigh in frustration at voldy probably having taken the text and tomes with him when he graduated.

But yet harry had the strange feeling that he should enter the study like something was calling him like something wanted to be found by him.

Harry walked over to the desk and started rummaging through it trying to see if tom had missed anything by chance.

As he rummaged through the desk drawers he found nothing of use.

But when he pulled back his hand on the last one he could feel the back of his hand hit a switch making a small door hidden behind a book case open up.

As you saw the secret entrance you couldn't help but smirk it looked like riddle didn't find all secrets because if he did he wouldn't take the effort to close the secret door.

Harry eagerly walked to the door to see what the paranoid megalomaniac had hidden behind secret door number 4.

As he opened the door he saw It was a small room that only contained a desk some tomes a strange pelt and a display case that pulled his attention.

The case had four display cabinets one contained a pair of silver knives the second contained a silver sword with a red handle with a gold insignia and a red scabbard.

But it was the last two display cases that drew his attention the first one was long like it was made to house a spear but the glass that housed it looked to be broken from the inside out with a hole going into the chamber itself and then through the chamber ceiling.

But the last case was the most disturbing it looked like someone had just kept bashing at it in anger with a sword until it was completely destroyed

Wanting to know what all this was harry walked over to the desk and started rummaging through the drawers to look for clues which he found in a black leather journal.

As harry began to read the journal he couldn't help but be captivated by the story of Salazar slytherin about the little boy who grew up with a pompous big brother and a strict father that ended up killing his youngest son Salazar's little brother talion in a fit of drunken rage

Which was the motivator to leave his drunken deadbeat father behind and run away to try and find a better life while taking his mother's maiden name slytherin with his friends godric, Helga and Rowena joining him on his journey.

The journal went on like that for a while with topics like who they were taught by the creation of hogwarts and Salazar's feelings for the founder of ravenclaw house until he got to a bit that got his attention.

 **This is the last time I get talked into testing something me and that idiotic lout godric came up with when the two of us and Rowena had too much ale then again I don't think any of us would think I would end up in another world the only question now is how do I get back home.**

Harry couldn't stop his eyes from widening in surprise as he quickly continued reading time all but forgotten until he got to another part that captivated him.

 **I was attacked by a monster today that wasn't like any other danger beasts I have come across in my travels mostly because it took human form and used human desire to capture its pray I had tried fighting it but my weapons had no effect on the beast.**

 **luckily I was saved by a knight in armor of pure golden and a shining aura of pure warmth that vanquished the beast the man had later revealed himself to be kouga seajima the golden knight garo a knight in service of a secret order with the mission of cutting down these horrors as he called them after which he took me as his apprentice when he learned of my story.**

Harry was intrigued as he kept reading about these horrors which as Salazar explained it where demons drawn to human desire or Inga as the order called it with the monsters searching for humans stained in it who they would then poses and proceed to use those desires to trap other human like a cat playing with a mouse.

these monsters could only be slain with a special metal known as soul metal which for those with a pure heart weight nothing while people with a darkened heart could not even lift the blade due to its immense weight.

However that defense had one weakness if the one wielding a soul metal blades heart darkened while he had already used his blade he would still be able to use it even if its user didn't have the pureness of heart anymore.

is also detailed the time limit of the armor which was 99.9 seconds after which the armor would consume the knight and turn him into a horror unless the knights will was strong enough to force back the corruption but would then leave the knight in a state of exhaustion for multiple days.

The journal kept going on about their adventures Salazar being trained in the use of both soul metal swords and makai magic which the makai priests supporting the knights used with special brushes made of something called spirit beast pelts which was what the pelt in the room was.

It also told of the time they defeated a messiah class horror the strongest class there was called zedom who produced seeds that turned humans with strong will into a special horror.

These where known as madou horrors who were completely obedient to the implanter and could not be detected by normal means of a makai flame which was a special magical flame that made Inga runes appear in the eyes of regular horrors blowing their cover if they were in human form.

Unfortunately it turned out it wasn't the last time they would have trouble with madou horrors which was revealed in another passage harry came across.

 **my master has passed on to the great beyond today we were tasked with finding and slaying a horror by the name of barago a fallen knight who had let his armor consume him willingly to obtain more power.**

 **my master fought valiantly against him and was winning until the man pulled a dishonorable trick and took a hostage.**

 **My master was able to save her but it was a trick barago had found some seeds of zedom how he found them or if he has more I I do not know but I fear the worst.**

 **Unfortunately my master found out the truth when the what we thought was a saved human turned into a horror and slew my master with a swift thrust of its bladed arm through his chest.**

 **But in his final moments my master was able to throw me his blade and bequeath on me my new title as golden knight garo after which I was able to slay the madou horror unfortunately barago got away and went into hiding.**

 **After the events of this day I cannot help myself but be filled with both grief and joy.**

 **Joy because I have reached the goal I had set for myself and have gained the garo armor proclaiming me as one of the strongest knights in the land and successor of my masters teachings and ideals.**

 **yet I cannot help myself but be filled with sadness knowing that today was the dead of my teacher a man who I had started to see as my own father.**

 **but I must not waver and let that sadness consume me I was taught better than that and I know I must focus on my task because from now on I am Salazar slytherin the one with the duty to slay horrors bearer of the title golden knight garo.**

The more harry read about Salazar adventures the more he had to keep reading not realizing he had been in the chamber for two hours already while he just kept reading.

Awhile after he was given the armor Salazar ended up working together with a young prince named alfonso who like Salazar was a makai knight by the name of gaia who Salazar would continue to fight alongside with until they gained their victory and found a way to seal off the connection between the makai world and the human world by placing a seal on it and place alfonso on the throne of what he had now called the empire.

Its wat happened afterwards however that intrigued harry.

 **Alfonso has become a fool I keep telling him again and again that the seal will only buy us a couple centuries of peace at best after which it will start to weaken and eventually break releasing horrors into the human realm once more.**

 **But that fool waves it of while listening to that wormed tong adviser of his and convincing the rest of the makai order to do the same and disarm which was succeeding.**

 **But I can't let it end like this so as painful as it was for me to do I tricked my old friend into having scientist create what we dubbed imperial arms to protect his empire after he has left this world.**

 **But what he doesn't know was that I have my own plan I will use the creation of the imperial arms to hide the most prestigious of makai armors inside suitable imperial arms hoping that when the day that I fear comes to pass the new generation will be willing to pick up the blade of the protector to pay for the mistakes their ancestors are making.**

 **But even so it worries me how alfonso almost immediately agrees with that adviser I should look into it when I have the time.**

The journal continued by telling of his temporary return to his original world it turned out after he had disappeared his older brother who looked like him had taken his place without anyone knowing basically destroying his reputation and all the good he had done which made him ignore the world around him while he kept working on the armors.

which made harry feel kind of bad for calling Salazar arrogant while it was actually a faker that was so arrogant.

The journal went on like that for a while even if he didn't specify which imperial arms contained a makai armor.

but there were four that where specified because they were some of the strongest armors that their where plus he had upgraded those specific armors by equipping them with legendary weapons and the power of danger beasts from this world to make them more powerful after which he brought them back to his world and locked them In the chamber of secrets.

The first where the two knifes they contained the armor of the _**shadow fanged knight zoro**_ it was contained in the imperial arms _**raging wind : tornadus**_ which ability allowed the user to control the wind because like its sister arms thundurus a nature spirit was used in its creation only a wind spirit instead of a thunder spirit

As for the legendary weapon it contained it was known as the yin yang swords _**kanshou and bakuya**_ two swords that where attached to chains.

The second was a spear that probably used to be in the broken display case it contained the armor of the _**white knight dan**_ which was contained in the imperial arms _ **heavenly storm : thundurus**_ which allowed the user to create and control thunder because of the thunder spirit that was used in its creation.

its legendary weapon was _**gae dearg**_ a magical spear that made it so that the magic of all that it touched was negated.

The third was one that he did not see among them so he guessed that it was supposed to be in the destroyed cabinet it contained the armor of the _**black knight kiba**_ which was contained in the imperial arms _**absolute limitation : erastone**_ a teigu that took the form of a pendant with the power to negate any imperial arms in its surrounding by being made of the dark requiem dragon which negated magic in its immediate area.

Its legendary weapon was _**arondight**_ the light of the lake and a corrupted holy sword which boosted the users power the more blood was drawn in a fight.

And finally the last weapon made him widen his eyes in surprise as he quickly looked up to the sword as he saw it slightly move on its own towards him like it wanted him to wield it.

It turned out this was the imperial arms _**cursed flame :suzaku**_ it contained the armor of Salazar the _**golden knight garo**_ and made its user a partial human phoenix allowing it multiple powers pertaining to fire and allowing his song to calm people _ **.**_

It turned out Salazar had experimented with his former armor more then he should have he had tried to infuse two danger beasts into the sword one from each world.

The one from this world was the heavenly phoenix suzaku one of the first and oldest phoenixes.

While from that world he tried to use a creature made of fire and shadows the balrog which had the side effect that while it enhanced the control over fire the spirit of the balrog would try to corrupt the user.

But it didn't work out because of the imbalance of light and darkness garo lost its golden glow as most of its armor turned to black.

Salazar theorized garo would restore itself back to golden once it had cleared its condition to gain a war steed which was that the armor must absorb one other teigu its user was compatible with which also allowed the user to gain that teigu ability.

While for its legendary weapon it looked like Salazar first wanted to find and use Excalibur with the idea being scrapped when he found out that sword was being guarded by the fea a fairy like race that lived in their own sub dimension and hated humans only helping them on a whim every now and then.

So instead he had found another sword that used to belong to an Arthurian legend _**clarent**_ the sword used by mordred its trump card would use the hate and anger for someone the user hated and convert it into a powerful energy blast named _**clarent blood Arthur**_.

Harry was stunned knowing what the sword contained and was indecisive about what to do but knowing he still had a little bit of the journal to read he decided to finish it and then make a choice.

 **This will be my last entry my life will soon end and I will join my master, mother and little brother in the great beyond but I figured that I at least had to finish my tale.**

 **It was with great sadness in my heart that I had to slay my friend alfonso after building my madou horror detector it turned out my friend had already been turned and enslaved to barago who had been posing as his adviser through the use of illusion magic to change his appearance.**

 **It was a long battle that destroyed the forest where we had our fight but I cannot help but feel relieved that I did not decide to meet him in the palace or I am sure he would have boarded Imperial Guardian: primus imperator in an attempt to kill me which would have destroyed the city along with me.**

 **However after a day of rest I had taken the four imperial arms I was planning to take to my world and was heading to the seal for one last check up of it but unfortunately I was ambushed.**

 **It was as I had feared barago had more seeds of zedom then just the one he used to enslave alfonso as I was suddenly surrounded by five madou horrors who were completely obedient to him.**

 **And if that wasn't bad enough three of those madou horrors where former makai knights who still had access to their armor.**

 **They were obsidian knight zem, the shield knight zex and wicked bone knight giru all of which were former friends and comrades breaking my heart at them having to fall to such a fate as this being nothing more than a puppet to barago will.**

 **It was a bloody battle In which I fought as best as I could but ever since the experiments my armor has not been attuned to me as well as before.**

 **The battle went well until at one point zem who I thought I had taken out thrusted his spear through my gut from behind giving giru an opening to stab me through the chest and steal erastone.**

 **That was the moment I decided to forget on checking up on the seal and activate my way to get back to my world instead of continuing a losing fight and have them take all four armors instead of just the one they had stolen now.**

 **as soon as I returned to the chamber I released a blast of anger fueled magic destroying the case which should have housed erastone after which I put the imperial arms in the remaining cases and tried to heal myself.**

 **However this did not help I am bleeding out so I hoisted myself in my chair and sealed the chamber so it won't open for two centuries while I put a seal on me that will make my body disappear once I die so no one may learn of the secrets that lay in my blood.**

 **my time is near there was still so much I wished to do that I wished I had done.**

 **But most of all I wished I had told Rowena I loved her instead of now regretting that I never took action I wished I had just told her when her husband left her that he was a fool and if he couldn't see the joy of being with an amazing woman as her and raise their child that he would if Rowena allowed it take his place as both her husband and Helena father.**

 **These final words I leave for my successor who has found this chamber do not let your life end in regret like me.**

 **If there ever comes a moment like this for you when you are afraid steel your heart and take the leap brave makai knight.**

As harry had finished the journal he couldn't stop staring at the sword fully hearing its call to him making him chuckle that the sword of his teacher and mother figure now asking him to wield it while also replaying the last words in his head.

He thought about heeding the words and take the blade with no regrets and use it to find himself a new life where he could find joy

but there was also a small voice in the back of his head telling him he should leave it for now and return to his dorm to think it through.

But as soon as that thought entered his mind his eyes turned storm grey again as a new vision played out in front of his eyes.

 _He saw himself walk to the great hall to get some food only to be ambushed by a group of elder Gryffindor's his brother and ron weasley._

 _They were blaming him for the death of ginny weasley while his brother was denying ever being told by him and luna where the chamber was making all the Gryffindor's blame him._

 _Spells started flying around with him being able to take out most of his attackers until one hit him with a banishing hex launching him of the stairs and fall five floors to the ground headfirst killing him making him feel betrayal fear and anger in the final seconds that led to his death as the ground got closer._

That was the moment he expected the vision to stop considering the other times the visions stopped when he got knocked out he figured the same would happen this time when he died but instead it showed what would happen after his death.

 _His death was brushed under the rug by Dumbledore with most adults not caring because of the lies their kids told them it showed his brother acting like tough shit having killed him._

 _James simply didn't care all he cared about was his famous son who lived bringing him more fame and influence by proxy with harry being just another obstacle out of his way._

 _But the worst was Dumbledore who was the one to deem his death as unimportant and just taking the unimportant pawn that was harry potter of the board of the greater good and the few plans he had like transferring his magic to alex which was now not doable but it wasn't that big a deal in the grand scheme of things._

Once his vision ended harry couldn't help but slam his fist on the desk so hard he left an imprint as tears where streaming down his cheeks in anger and sadness.

Was this really all he was a pawn in Dumbledore's chess game of the greater good.

Hell no he was not gonna be some puppet playing to some old manipulators tune if this was his fate then he would change it to one in which he could live happily.

As he looked up he saw his sword calling for him again making him understand that the only way for him to have any chance at a good life was to be away from here away from all the bigotry and manipulators.

He quickly packed all the books and the pelt into his pouch not wanting to leave anything of value behind including the second imperial arms.

Harry looked at the sword knowing from the journal that it would try and corrupt him but then again what did he have to lose dammed if he didn't dammed if he did.

Harry reached out his hand hesitantly until a look of determination crossed his face as he grasped the sword in determination.

As soon as he touched the sword he stumbled back with the sword in hand as he felt like his body was on fire as he heard malicious whisper all around him telling him that he was unimportant and that he should just die.

The heat his body was radiating started becoming unbearable making him tear off his shirt in agony as the bookcases around him started to catch fire as a part of his right shoulder and chest where ingulfed in flames as a tattoo was burned into his skin while his eyes turned slitted.

''how weak do you really think you could control me with such pathetic strength'' he suddenly heard as a woman with black hair and golden eyes formed from the flames.

All harry did was glare at her ''fuck of with your mind games either give me your power or just kill me already'' he said with a sneer.

The woman hearing this looked surprised until that look turned into a smirk ''oh so you want my power what for revenge against those that want to use you as a pawn'' she said as she walked past harry and lightly stroked his cheek.

'' I don't want revenge I just want to live my life free from manipulations to make my own happiness'' he said as the flames started creeping up to his face.

''and that's the problem if you want to wield my power you have to hate them and live for revenge'' she said as she put her arms around his neck in a back hug pressing her assets into his back.

''fuck off I don't want revenge it would just turn me into a feral berserker I just want to make a happy life for myself and protect others'' he said.

'' you are fooling yourself let's say you do protect people the only thing you will have waiting for you is a life of hardship with a noose waiting for you when you aren't of any use to them anymore'' she said with a sneer as the fire was close to engulfing his whole body.

''shut up I just want to protect people that is what I wish for to make sure that they do not feel the same sadness as me and for that I need your power I don't need your yapping about consequences and hate I am not an avenger I am a protector I am the golden knight _**GARO''.**_

He shouted the last part as suddenly a phoenix cried as it materialized from the flames making the woman freeze and jerk back in pain as the flames slightly parted making him raise his sword in the air and draw a circle making a ring of bright blinding light appeared as the sword fully bonded with him.

He had accepted his fate he was an protector he was a makai knight

 **And with that the prologue is done I was originally planning to make this and the next chapter 1 chapter until I noticed how long the second year segment became which was the point I decided to change this and make it two chapters so I hope you will give the next chapter a chance.**


	2. the knight meets a red eyed assasin

_**The golden knight of night raid**_

 _ **Hey everyone who stuck around after the prologue it was not my idea but the second year part got so long I decided to turn it into its own chapter which was why it was kind of an info dump thanks for giving this story a further chance anyway I don't have any announcements so let's get the akame ga kill timeline started.**_

 _ **And in case people forget or would like to see the pairing again the pairing =**_ **harry x akame x Chelsea x mine x leone**

 **Esdeath (I'm not sure part of me wants to put her in the harem and has an idea how to explain some of her darker tendency but another part of me wants to make her a horror so let me know which one you would like)**

 **Kurome (while I like her part of me ships her with wave so again opinions if I should or shouldn't put her in the harem)**

 **Lubbock x secret  
sheele x secret  
najenda x secret**

 _ **Also I will be using a combination of the anime and manga to write this story**_

 _ **Chapter 2 the knight meets a red eyed assassin**_

it was a beautiful day in the forest that led to the capital the sun was shining brightly and there was a nice breeze going through the forest in the distance a figure seemed to be making his way through the forest.

The man looked to be about 18 and was wearing blue colored jeans black boots and no shirt showing off both his muscular body but also the tattoo on the right side of his body showing an army of the undead trying to crawl out of a fiery inferno with a phoenix breaking past them around his right shoulder, chest and upper arm **(think same style as a yakuza shoulder tattoo)** with a dark red trench coat black fingerless gloves with a necklace of a woman wearing a wolfs mask hanging from his neck.

he also had a revolver in his brown shoulder holster which he kept under his jacket a custom smith and Wesson 500 which was powered by magic **( similar outfit as dante from devil may cry 3 plus bleu rose from dmc 4 and the necklace is silva from garo).**

Strapped to his back was a silver straight sword in a red scabbard with a golden symbol on the handle. **(garo kouga sword)**

The man had messy black hairthat was sleeked back with a single strand that dangled in front of his facebut the most noticeable thing about him where his eyes which where a piercing green that could look straight into your soul **(harry physically mostly resembles a teen/ young adult aizen but with his iconic hairstyle).**

This was harry evans as far as he knew the only wizard in this world and wielder of the imperial arms **cursed** **flame** : **suzaku.**

It had been three years since he had bonded with his imperial arm. _**(and just to be clear this is where the second year flashback would have started with a bit of altered text)**_

as soon as he had drawn that circle he had passed out when his armor equipped itself and transported him to this world.

When he had woken up again he was in a house in a small farming town.

A girl by the name of sayo had found him knocked out in the forest and brought him to her parents who were the towns doctors who had nursed him back to health.

As soon as he was fit to travel he had traveled to the location of the seal which was close to the village only to find out Salazar was right all along the seal was already weakened enough that a horror could slip through every now and then.

He gave it ten years at best before the seal would fully brake seven if he was unlucky.

The weakening seal was also the reason why harry had to travel quit a bit during the first year when he arrived in this world as he had to hunt down some of the more blatant horrors who didn't take any efforts to hide their presence.

And when he wasn't traveling he was helping sayo who through the years had become a surrogate little sister to him.

He would mostly help out by teaching sayo how to use the plants that grew in and around the town to make healing balms and elixir's and while he had some talent in healing sayo potential in healing surpassed his own by leaps and bounds.

He also sometimes used phoenix tears which he could now produce at the cost of a large chunk of his magic with 1 tear being 25% of his magic reserve and a 25% reserve costing 6 hours to fully recharge which was why he always made two before he went to sleep and one when he woke up making it so his reserves where almost always on 75%.

To help the more seriously injured at the clinic he of course did this without anyone's knowledge.

And when he wasn't doing that he was either training with his armor training his body or learning himself how to use makai magic with him even teaching sayo after he made a madou brush for both of them even if sayo was the one with talent in that department he for some reason had no talent in makai magic making him wait for a while before he would try that again deciding to focus on using his armor.

He also made them a gun that used makai magic to shoot magic bullets which he powered with a combination of runes that medea had given him and gem stones which were transfigured and shrunk till they were the size and shape of a bullet and had different effects depending on the gem being used.

He had also started learning from the things medea and mordred had given him including their journal in which it revealed in a different handwriting which they probably asked an elf to wright that they had blood adopted him without his knowledge making him cry tears of joy at the two people he considered his surrogate mothers having adopted him.

With that news as motivator he did his best to master everything their journals taught like the sword style for clarent which would help when he used his armor and prana burst.

While from medea journals he tried to learn everything about runes which included one to stop his metamorph ability from shifting his body unless he wanted it to which made it so he didn't become as much of a klutz like tonks was from her body shifting all the time.

however the reason he was heading for the capital was personal.

Sayo and her friends tatsumi and Ieyasu had gone to the capital to join the army to make money to help out the village which was in economic decline due to the heavy taxes the emperor was placing on the smaller towns.

Now normally he wouldn't set a foot in the capital because of two reasons.

one he had been near some of the smaller villages near the capital during his journey to eliminate horrors where the stories of the empire corruption ran rampant which he had explained to her but unfortunately there was no other way to make the large amount money the town needed to survive outside the capital.

And second and most important it wouldn't surprise him if after all these centuries barago had taken up residence in the capital again.

and while he would say he was strong he was nowhere near strong enough to deal with the centuries of experience that barago had nor the unknown number of madou horrors barago had under his command which he knew contained at least three makai knights.

But after a week sayo still hadn't let anything know making him worried as with their makai magic they could send a message from one person to another in an hour tops and yet he hadn't heard anything from her for a couple of days making him get a bad gut feeling.

Which was why he had decided to go to the capital against his own better judgement to check up on her he just hoped she had forgotten to send a message in her excitement instead of the other less desirables possibility his mind came up with.

'I still don't understand why you are taking such a risk partner' his neckless said in a feminine tone in his head making him smile slightly.

This was silva his self-created madou tool which acted as both a horror detector and an encyclopedia on both horrors and a lot of other things from dangerbeasts to imperial arms she knew all of them.

''call it a gut feeling besides I would rather waste my time and not be needed than her needing me and not give my time'' he said with a smirk.

'and unfortunately that is your weakness as a knight you let your emotions guide you' she said in a serious admonishing tone until she continued sounding much gentler 'but still I can't say it's a weakness I particularly dislike'.

''why thank you'' he smirked as he flicked his finger against the necklace.

RUMBLE

The ground started shaking as harry could see a big dragon like beast arise from below the earth near a travel caravan a bit up ahead.

'harry be careful that's a class A danger beast earth dragon stay clear of its fangs and claws there as hard as steel' silva said while harry was running towards it to help the travelers that it was attacking.

Harry hearing its description just smirked in anticipation of what he hoped was gonna be a good fight as he drew his sword from his back.

As he ran his sword started glowing red from the heat it was generating which was so hot it even started distorting the air around it because of the sheer heat while his feat showed some traces of red lightning until harry disappeared in a burst of speed showing he used prana burst.

As the farmers where screaming in fright a red blur shot past the earth dragon as its arm suddenly detached in a fountain of blood.

Harry having cut of its arm just smirked ''well I guess a class A should at least give me a decent challenge'' he said as he turned towards the earth dragon that towered him while lazily spinning his sword in one hand.

The earth dragon roared in anger making harry smirk more ''well I guess I made you angry well no matter this won't take long''.

As the dragon used its remaining claw to lunge at him he created a jet of flame beneath him launching him over its claw with a small front flip as he ran over its claw while slashing at its skin his hot blade slicing through its armor like a hot knife through butter.

As he neared the creature mouth it tried to bite the small human off its arm only for said human to put away its sword and jump using the dragons head as a spring board.

As he launched himself using the dragons head he flipped himself upside down and pulled out his gun and opened it showing multiple bullets made out of different kinds of gems.

He turned to a blue gem and put the chamber back in the gun and took aim at the dragons head and pulled the trigger making a blast of blue energy come out of the barrel and hit the dragon right in its mouth making the dragon swallow it after which it exploded in a rain of lightning destroying his head in the process making him land in a crouch and blow the smoke from his gun ''and that's all folks'' he said with a smirk.

''amazing job man'' one of the men he just saves said as he walked up to him with a grateful smile the man having long black hair with a magenta streak through it.

''yeah you actually took down a danger beast single handedly'' the second man said sounding impressed the man being a scraggily blond with blue eyes.

All harry did in return was give a small smile ''don't mention it by the way the name is harry''.

The two men in return smiled back ''I'm ren this is my friend jaune'' ren said smiling ''so where are you heading traveler''.

''too the capital'' harry answered as jaune suddenly gained a serious look in his eyes.

''why you heading there trying to make it big'' he asked curiously but still you couldn't help but note the undertone of dread he had.

''not really my little sister went there to try and earn money to help our village but I haven't heard from her for a while'' he said making the other two grimace.

''you might want to prepare for the worst man the capital isn't such a good place as it ones was'' jaune said making harry gain a serious expression.

''jaune is right because while it may be lively there are monsters even worse than that earth dragon''

Harry just sighed in annoyance ''I know if it was up to me I wouldn't set food near the capital unless it was absolutely necessary but if I let my little sister get hurt I wouldn't be able to look at my self in the mirror anymore'' he said making jaune and ren nod in understanding.

''well I can understand that If I was in your situation I wouldn't be able to call myself a man unless I went as well'' jaune said with and understanding smile.

''why don't you jump in the back where heading to the capital anyway'' ren said.

Harry in return gave a grateful smile ''that would be a huge help so thank you''.

''don't mention it see it as our way of paying you back for saving us'' ren said making harry nod as he made his way to the back of the wagon.

However just as ren wanted to make his way to the front jaune grabbed his arm ''are you sure that's a good idea we still have to deliver these supplies to Lubbock'' jaune said sounding worried.

All ren did in return was smile '' don't worry will drop him of at the capital gate before we go to the meeting point'' ren said making jaune nod in understanding.

As harry climbed in the back he made himself comfortable.

This was a lucky break for him considering he hadn't slept well in the last couple of days and with some luck he would reach the capital in a few hours.

As he started drowsing off his last thought was ''I hope you're okay little sister'' not knowing that just as his eyes closed they turned silver.

 _ **(harry vision)**_

 _ **Harry found himself in a white void with nothing around him but a white mist that obscured his sight making it so he could only see a small bit in front of him.**_

'' _ **the hell'' harry mumbled in amazement he never had a dream like this whether they were true dreams or vision dreams.**_

 _ **Harry not knowing wat to do decided to just walk in a random direction and see what would happen.**_

 _ **As he started walking the smoke slowly but surely started receding until he came to a strange basin with I it a strange silver liquid reminding him almost of a pensive.**_

 _ **As he stood in front of it he carefully poked the water making it ripple until it showed a vision.**_

 _ **It showed him walking through the capital it looked like he was looking for someone until he came upon a large crowd that had gathered.**_

 _ **Not knowing what was going on his other self pushed to the front of the crowd until he stopped and looked up in horror.**_

 _ **Right there in the middle of a public square was a pole with an auburn haired girls head impaled on it.**_

'' _ **FUCK!'' harry exclaimed in shock as he backed off in fright and disgust as he felt his heart throb in sadness while trying to swallow the bile in his throat from nearly throwing up.**_

 _ **Harry admitted he had seen some disgusting things during his horror hunts but this actually displaying the head like some sort of warning this was a whole new level of cruel.**_

 _ **As he gathered his courage to look back again into the basin he saw three people veiled by shadow in front of the pole while their eyes flashed with Inga runes.**_

 _ **Harry in anger punched the image knowing the message those future horrors where sending his other self at that moment we killed someone important to you and you cant do anything about it.**_

 _ **There was no doubt about it this was a vision of the future but why did the fates decide to show him this he was always told the fates had a plan.**_

 _ **As the water stopped rippling from the punch he saw a new vision it showed a busty haired blond woman with multiple bullet wounds bleeding out in an alley.**_

 _ **Harry quickly pulled away as he felt his own heart scream in anguish at the girl but why he hadn't met her yet so why was the bleeding effect with his future self so strong why did he feel like his own heart was being ripped out of his chest as he saw these people die.**_

'' _ **please I get it the future fucked up so please stop'' harry whispered pleadingly the emotions from his future self becoming too much for him.**_

'' _ **the future must change'' a voice spoke up**_

'' _ **change starts with a single step'' a second voice spoke up**_

'' _ **and for it to change you must know what to expect'' a third voice spoke up.**_

'' _ **please at least turn of the bleeding effect'' harry pleaded still reeling from the anger sadness and all other emotions his future self felt when those people that he guessed where gonna become close to him died.**_

'' _ **no for this change to happen you must resolve to never let the pain your future self feels happen'' the three voices said as harry felt himself get raised from the floor to standing back in front of the stone basin.**_

 _ **As the silver liquid rippled again harry this time saw the open sky as a green haired guy about the same age as him falling from it as he saw him nearing the ground he saw a gold blur racing to reach and catch him.**_

 _ **Harry having a feeling as to what was gonna happen tried to close his eyes only for the fates that ruled this place to keep them open and stop him from averting his gaze as the boy fell on a couple of spike on the ground impaling him.**_

 _ **Harry seeing this tried every occlumency trick he knew to try and calm himself down but it wasn't working.**_

 _ **Again the basin started rippling this time it showed him the red eyed girl from the vision he had the day he left his world and finally he saw himself holding a girl that shared some resemblance with the red eyed girl only she had black eyes but most of all this vision had sound.**_

'' _ **don't worry kurome everything is gonna be alright wave will be here any minute now with my med kit then I will patch you right up and then I'll even bake you a fresh batch of cookies'' his future self said making the black eyed girl smile.**_

'' _ **chocolate chip right than me and sis can share them'' she said sounding excited while the red eyed girl behind him smiled while tears started coming from her eyes as the girl with black eyes in his arms went limb.**_

 _ **The water rippled again this time it showed him holding a petite pink haired girl in his arms while she held his hand.**_

'' _ **come on mine you cant die on me'' his future self said in a tone that further broke his heart ''your gonna stand on the winning side right''.**_

 _ **All the pink haired girl did was smile ''what are you saying idiot I'm already on the winning side'' she said as she pulled herself up and kissed him.**_

 _ **Harry seeing this felt the bleeding effect calm down at the feeling of love he felt from that action only for it to come back full force with what happened next.**_

'' _ **I love you'' she said as she went limp in his arms as his future self let out a scream filled with pain and agony.**_

 _ **Harry seeing all these memories had tears freely streaming form his eyes while he kept begging for all of it to stop.**_

'' _ **this is the last one just bear with it for a little while'' the three voices said once more in unison.**_

 _ **As he saw the liquid ripple for one last time he saw himself in a pure golden armor that was slowly disintegrating with his own body broken and covered in blood as he saw that same red eyed girl as before approaching him.**_

'' _ **I'm sorry'' his future self said with a pained smile as he tried to make his way towards the red eyed girl ''looks like I couldn't keep my promise'' he said as he stumbled forwards with the red eyed girl dashing forward and catching him as she held him tightly as he died in her arms.**_

'' _ **you promised you promised me you'd survive'' she screamed her voice laced with pain and sadness as she started shaking as she kept holding onto him tighter '' I never even got to tell you how I feel about you''.**_

 _ **With those last words spoken the images faded away and he was released from the invisible grip making him fall on his knees as the tears continued to flow from his eyes.**_

 _ **As he looked up three cloaked figures appeared before him '' you now know your future the rest is up to you golden knight'' the fates said in unison as he felt himself be pushed back to his body.**_

 _ **(back in the real world)**_

Harry shot awake as he felt a tear drop from his eyes ad the vision with his heart still beating like crazy.

As he pulled his hand through his hair he started doing every occlumency exercises he knew calming him down as he felt the cart stop and heard jaune call from the front ''hey man where here''.

Hearing this he quickly got out and walked to the front ''thanks guys I'll hope to see you guys around'' he said with a fake smile as to not let them know anything was wrong.

''same good luck finding your sister'' ren said as you turned around to give him a nod in thanks as he walked into the capital.

As he walked into the capital he had to admit even if he knew of its corruption the capital looked good clean colorful and quit big.

''so this is the capital quite impressive still if I'm right those three would have gone straight to the barracks to apply'' he said to himself not noticing the busty blond haired woman sipping her coffee that had been watching him the whole time.

She had to admit she was intrigued this was the guys first time in the capital if she was right with how he looked around in amazement.

Yet he didn't seem to have any sense of safety that the other country people had on the contrary his guard seemed to be up the whole time.

''well I admit country boy you caught my interest now lets see if you can entertain me'' she said with a smirk as she stood up to follow him.

After asking the way harry was now standing in front of the recruiter who seemed bored ''excuse me I'm'' but before he could continue the man had already interrupted him ''if you want to join you have to fill in these forms'' he said not even looking up.

''I don't want to join I'm looking for these kids they should have come here sometime in these past few days'' harry said pulling out a photo of sayo and her friends.

''haven't seen them'' he said without even looking up making harry frown in annoyance.

''dude you didn't even look up'' harry said with clear annoyance in his voice.

This time the man did look up to glare at harry'' listen here brat I didn't see them now fuck of before I have you thrown out'' he said making harry glare at them while several soldiers looked ready to draw their swords making harry hold back it wouldn't do to have himself arrested before he found sayo.

''fine I'll leave'' harry said sounding annoyed but not before he used his foot to send a wave of flames at one of his foot stools when no one saw him making him smirk as he heard a scream inside as the guy fell from his chair.

As was outside he leaned against a wall in an alley and closed his eyes as he tried to come up with a new plan to find sayo.

''hey there'' a sultry female voice said from beside him ''you seem to be in need for some help maybe I can give you that'' hearing this made him look up as his eyes widen in surprise.

She was a beautiful blond woman with some of the biggest breast he had ever seen which where just barely contained in her black tube top with short blond hair and yellow eyes however he could feel his heart throb in pain for a sec as he saw her overlap with the vision of her lying in the alley.

''hey you okay you look like you've seen a ghost'' she said sounding worried about harry as he had gone white as a sheet.

He quickly calmed himself down and tried to think of an excuse but unfortunately he couldn't so he was gonna give a spin on an old pick up line.

''yeah I'm fine just don't take this the wrong way I'm not saying this as a pick up line but have we met before''.

The girl hummed in response to the question and looked him up and down before she looked back to his face with a slight blush on her face she had to admit he didn't have bulatcchi physique but his was just what she liked and that he wasn't wearing a shirt was a mayor plus in her books ''not that I can remember sorry kid'' she said shrugging her shoulders while fighting down the blush.

Harry wanting to drop the subject put on his best smile ''I see my fault then you just looked familiar my name is harry by the way'' he said while stretching out his hand.

The girl seeing this just smirked and took his hand in her own making him notice she had quite the strong grip ''well the name is leone nice to meet you handsome'' she purred out.

''anyway wats your story handsome'' she asked with a smirk while her gaze told me she was trying to figure me out.

''I'm looking for my sister she and her friends had this dream to make it big in the city to buy the village to save it from the taxes but I haven't heard from her in a while'' he said showing her a picture of the three.

She looked at the photo but shook her head sadly ''haven't seen them unfortunately but I know someone who might'' she said with a smirk.

''and your gonna tell me this out of the goodness of your heart'' he said sounding skeptical.

''well buy a girl a drink and will talk'' she said with a bright smile making you blush slightly as your heart started beating faster ''well I guess there are worse ways to spent my afternoon'' he said with a chuckle as the both of them made their way to a local bar.

As we walked in leone gained a big smile ''yo bartender give me a mug of beer'' she said with a chipper tone lifting your spirit a bit with her smile that seemed infectious.

Still feeling slightly shaken from the vision you decide to also get a bit of Dutch courage to calm your nerves ''I'll have a white Russian'' harry said as both he and leone took a seat with their drinks.

Leone immediately took a couple of big swigs form her mug ''aww man having a drink in the middle of the day is the best'' she said with a smile as you smiled and took a big swig of your own drink making you slightly grimace at the bitter taste ''needs more cream''.

Leone seeing this chuckles ''well if it had more cream it wouldn't be a white Russian who knows maybe you should have just ordered some ice cream''.

You gave her a mock offended frown and pulled out a cookie from a bag which you always kept with you and put special charms on the keep the cookies fresh ''so I have a bit of a sweet tooth sue me'' he said sarcastically.

Leone hearing this gained a large anime sweat drop on her forehead as she gained the feeling of deja vu having had a similar discussion with her best friend only then it was about meat and not sweets.

''anyway you said you might know someone who might be able to find out where they are'' he said bringing their conversation back to their original topic.

Leone hearing this gained a serious expression normally this is where she would scam him out of his money yet the very thought of trying it with this guy strangely enough made her feel bad so she thought she might as well get a bit of good karma to counter out all the killing she does.

''well I have some contacts around the capital but it might take a few days the picture and some cash'' she said.

hearing this you where halve sure this was a scam but yet he felt like trusting her and as luna journal said when in doubt trust the bleeding effect when possible.

So he pulled out one of his two money bags and shoved it towards her while quickly casting a wandless Gemini charm on the picture in your pocket and gave it to her.

''that's 300 gold pieces if you can find them I'll give you another 200 as thanks plus whatever is left of that bag'' he said making leone smile at least he knew how to motivate someone.

''deal lets meet back here in say three days'' she asked with harry nodding in agreement.

As he saw her walking out he decided he needed some more calming down ''bartender get me another white Russian with extra cream''.

 _ **(couple hours later)**_

The bartender was closing up but he couldn't help but stop and look in amazement at the guy who had come in a couple of hours ago he had in that time drunken 50 white Russians and 25 shots of vodka and he didn't look worse for where hell he only looked slightly tipsy.

And that was true you see due to his bond with his imperial arms he couldn't get drunk the heat in his body burned out most of the alcohol making it so you could only get tipsy and even that was only for a couple of minutes to his dismay considering that he had hoped to forget about the vision with the alcohol but it wasn't meant to be still at least he was tipsy he took everything he could get.

''hey kid where going to close'' the bartender called out making harry sigh in annoyance as he stood up put the money he owed for the drinks on the table and walked out the door.

As he slightly stumbled through the street with his buzz already calming down part of him wanted to go find an inn but stopped that idea he never could get cold anyway because of his imperial arms and considering he was a light sleeper he might as well save some money considering that he had to keep 200 aside for leone for if she came through because of which meant he only had 80 coins to spend so he might as well find a good spot on the road.

But as he was walking his buzz fully gone he couldn't help but think about his vision of leone he hoped she was gonna be okay even in the short time he met her he knew she didn't deserve that heck she was kinda fun maybe he should share a few drinks with her when they meet again.

Since he wasn't paying attention as he was walking he was surprised as two kids that reminded him of crab and goyle started talking to him.

''well what do we have here a country bumpkin with a fancy sword'' lets call him fake crab said.

''you will be giving that to us bumpkin and of course that's and order'' fake goyle said.

Harry with everything that happened wasn't amused so with a deadpanned expression he vanished in a burst of speed courtesy of his prana burst and appeared behind them while he was in the middle of resheeting his sword.

CLICK

And just as the blade fully returned to its sheath both the guys clothes where cut exactly in half leaving them in nothing but their underwear as they ran to their home while harry walked away with a smirk.

As harry shook his head at the gull of some of the idiots here to even try and rob someone that was easy to see stronger than them he thought as he slumped against a wall on a bridged to rest for a bit.

However just when harry was about to close his eyes he heard a carriage stop in front of him making him look up in suspicion as a blonde girl stepped out that was obviously from a rich family if her clothes where any indication.

''I don't think this man has a place to sleep the poor thing'' she said to one of her guards like he wasn't even there.

'' again miss'' the guard asked avoiding the young girls gaze.

'' I cant help it its just my nature'' the girl answered back as she walked up to harry '' are you from the country side''

''yeah'' harry said getting a weird gut feeling from the girl hell forget feeling his gut was screaming to be careful.

''if you don't have a place to stay you can stay at my house'' she said cheerfully with a warm smile.

Still being weary with your gut feeling you decided to try and get out of it ''I'm sorry but I don't have any money to pay you miss'' he said with a kind smile while repeating the mantra 'please buy it and go away'.

''well if you did you wouldn't be sleeping outside silly'' she said while you internally where cursing at having gone with that excuse because let's admit it in hindsight it was a bad one.

''miss aria cant leave a poor boy like you out here to freeze'' the first guard said while putting his hand on harry shoulder while slightly guiding him to the carriage making harry frown.

Maybe it was a good idea to go after all then he could at least figure out why he had this bad gut feeling he thought as he put on a fake smile ''well it beats sleeping on the ground.

''then its settled'' she said as she took his arm and pulled him towards her carriage ''step into the carriage and will take you to my home''.

 _ **(a few minutes later)**_

Harry couldn't help but be amazed he knew they where probably well of but he couldn't help but be gob smacked at the size of the house and the amount of priceless artifacts laying around the house.

''well it looks like aria brought home another guest'' the father said with a smile as aria let him into a candle lit room making him smirk this would at least give him the chance to check his suspicion.

''well its in her nature dear how many does that make now'' aria mother said with a warm smile.

'these guards must be pretty strong if they are this relaxed around strangers' harry thought as he mentally mapped the location of every guard in the room incase his suspicion was true and he would need a quick escape.

''thank you for helping me'' harry said with a kind smile as he bowed in appreciation.

''oh its quit alright young man'' aria father said with a smile as he backend for harry to take a seat and drink some tea.

As he took his seat he immediately started his plan he needed to know if these people where horrors.

He focused his control over fire on the candles making them smaller and smaller until they fully went out.

''oh dear looks like the candles went out let me get a match'' aria mother said.

''no worries I got it'' harry said as he pulled a silver lighter out of his pocket.

As he clicked it open a haunting green flame came out as he reignited the candles.

He quickly checked each of their eyes in the light of the mystic green flame only to be surprised when none of them had any runes in them.

''now my boy would you mind telling me why you came to the capitol'' aria father said while you had to hide a sneer a side effect from your hate for Dumbledore was you hated it if someone called you their boy you were no one's anything well except maybe your mother's son and in the future maybe someone's boyfriend but this and that are different things.

''oh my sister and her friends came here to join the army but I haven't heard form her in a while so I came to check up on her only I haven't found her yet'' he said while showing them the picture with all three of them not showing any emotion.

''why that's terrible young man'' aria mother said as she put her hand to her mouth.

''indeed I can understand why you would be worried but perhaps we can come to an agreement'' aria father said with a smile and a glint in his eyes harry couldn't identify ''you see a good portion of our guards have taken a short leave of absence and because of that I'm understaffed so in return for me asking my associates about your friends would you mind being my daughter's bodyguard for a few days''.

Harry took a moment to contemplate this while he was hoping for leone to find them it wouldn't hurt to get some extra help ''sure I don't mind'' harry said with a smile of his own as he shook the fathers hand.

''very well then young man I will have one of the guards show you your temporary room and we will see you bright and early in the morning'' he said as harry was let out of the room by the guard an brought to a small bedroom for him to sleep in.

Having a feeling that tomorrow would be exhausting he quickly dropped onto the bed and closed his eyes while quickly drifting of to the realm of dreams.

 _ **(2 hours later with aria let's face it we all know what she does so no need to hide it when I can use it for plot )**_

CLASH

Resounded through the small barn a minute away from the house.

The clash was made by aria who had a whip in her hand with a sadistic smirk.

The girl she was whipping was about 16 hanging from the ceiling with black hair and a flower in it while her whole body was riddled with wounds some of which were still bleeding hell the only reason she was still alive was because of the blood transfusion she was given in between the torture because aria wanted to enjoy breaking the defiant bitch.

''you know we got a new guest in the mansion tonight'' aria said with a smug smirk while the girl hanging from the ceiling just kept her mouth shut while glaring.

''such a sweat guy came all the way here because he was worried about his little sister'' aria said as the girls eyes widen in surprise.

''so be assured you wont have to miss your brother for long after your death I will send him right up after you after I tell him in details what I did to you all to watch him break''

Aria was expecting her to do a lot of things beg for her life or for the safety of her brother but the one thing she didn't expect was.

''HAHAHAHAHA'' she was laughing why the hell was the bitch laughing.

CLASH

Resounded through the room as the girl was hit by the whip again ''what's so funny you dam hick'' she said with a snarl only for the girl to give her the most sadistic malicious grin she had ever seen.

''what's funny is the dead girl in front of me it's good to know that even if I die you will die as well when my brother kills you'' she said as aria took a step back.

''I now know that no matter what happens you will die by his flames and when you reach the cloudy city in the sky I will be waiting to personally kick you back down to hell'' she said as aria sneered.

She immediately started whipping the girl but to her dismay their where no more screams of pain for the rest of the night the only thing that resounded through the barn was vindictive laughter as sayo muted out the pain with fantasies of her big brother killing the bitch.

With no one noticing that one of the first torture tools aria ever used was slightly moving as it fed on all the dark emotions in the barn while trying to decide who of the three family members would be the perfect host.

 _ **(next day)**_

''Next where going to that store'' aria exclaimed happily as harry and the two other guards with them where shopping.

''please slow down my lady'' the two guards said not being able to keep up with her while harry was carrying the most stuff with a smirk of amusement at the guards having trouble with the boxes they had thank merlin for the feather light charm.

Having walked around for a couple more hours they had returned to the carriage that was filled to the brim with the things she bought.

''dam that's a lot hell this maybe too much'' harry said in slight disbelieve not understanding why someone would need to buy so much new clothes.

''its not just the lady kid all woman are like that'' one of the guards said with a wise tone as if he was telling him some kind of important life lesson.

''really those I know never did this many and always knew what to wear'' he said thinking of tonks who had only a couple outfits that had a permanent transfiguration rune on it that allowed her to transfigure it into anything with only a small bit of magic with harry wearing a male version which he transfigured to look like it did.

And of course sayo who also only had a couple outfits that where always of use but then again with her it just might be because there was not much else to wear.

''but anyway harry take a look over there'' he said pointing towards the center of the capitol where there was a big palace.

''that big castle in the center is the royal palace'' seeing this made him whistle in amazement that palace was freaking huge why the hell would one person need that much living space but then again what did he now for all he knew it could be the home of a big part of the military.

''so that's where the current ruling emperor lives'' he said with a neutral tone not wanting anyone to know the anger he felt at the guy making the lives of smaller villages harder.

''no it's a little different than that'' he said as he got closer to harry so unfriendly ears wouldn't hear them.

''while there is an emperor he is only a child'' this made his eyes widen in surprise he thought it was the emperor himself that did these things but if he is only a child then who.

''it's the prime minister who controls the emperor from the shadows that has all the power and most off all he is the reason this country became so rotten'' he said but just as harry was about to ask a question he put his hand over his mouth.

''don't say anything suspicious if anyone hears us they will have our heads'' he said with clear fear in his voice making harry nod in understanding as he removed his hand.

''so if that's the case the heavy taxation of the farming villages is also because of the prime minister'' he said while the guard just nodded with a grim nod ''unfortunately it's an accepted practice in the capital to make it so the high class citizens can live in luxury with little effort''.

''there is also those guys to worry about'' he said as he pointed towards a wall with a bunch of wanted posters being about something called night raid only his attention was drawn to the poster of the one called akame who with her black hair and red eyes looked exactly like the girl from his vision.

''there a group of assassins that's terrifying the capital as the name suggest they attack their victims at night they mainly attack high ranking executives and the capital upper class so you should prepare yourself just in case'' he said with a serious expression while harry just nodded as he turned away not wanting the guy to see him frown.

He knew the guy wasn't telling the whole truth from his visions he could only guess that in the future for some reason he had joined them but the way the guy made it sound he would never join so the question was what was their true goal.

''also one more thing'' the guard said as he pointed towards aria who was skipping towards them and two guard carrying a massive box ''do you think you could do something about that'' all harry could do was sweat drop at the idiocy of the situation.

 _ **(Several hours later)**_

Night had come ones again to the capital with the ones knowing they deserved it fearing night raid would come for them.

At aria home almost everyone was asleep except for aria mother who was walking through the hallway while humming to herself.

''now then time to write in my journal again'' she said with a small smile as she kept her book to her chest '' I just can't stop this hobby''.

However before she could continue saying what she wanted to say her world exploded in pain as it turned upside down ''heh'' she sounded in surprise as she saw he body was cut in half by a giant scissor as blood sprayed all over the once clean hallway as the woman died before the top half of her body hit the floor.

The assassin turned out to be a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes she was wearing a lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots while carrying the large scissor that just killed the woman ''I'm terribly sorry'' she apologized with a bow.

'HARRY' silva shouted just as harry shot awake as he felt a cold feeling in the air which he recognized all too well.

'harry this feeling is' silva began only for harry to interrupt her ''I know bloodlust'' he said as he quickly stood up and pulled on his coat and sword as he ran out of his room.

As he ran through the halls trying to find out what going on even if he could take an educated guess he came to a skidding stop as he saw something outside.

He spotted multiple people standing on top of wire looking down menacingly with him getting a small memory flash with all of them but still he had to wonder why the hell where they on those wires was there some strategical value like intimidation or something or where they showing off.

Without a doubt this was night raid but the question was what where they doing here and why was this family targeted.

As he thought that he saw some guards heading for them making him question if he should help the guards or guard the family.

''three guard are heading our way their targets as well akame'' a green haired guy said.

''they will be eliminated'' akame said as she let herself fall backwards as she landed in a crouch and drew her sword as a white armored man crashed down behind her.

''whatever you do don't let that sword touch you'' the lead guard warned as he and the other two charged towards akame.

''eliminate'' she muttered as she disappeared in a speed that was just as fast as harry when he used prana burst as she appeared behind the lead guard as he grabbed his throat as he felt the poison start to crawl through his veins.

while the white armored man threw his spear towards the second guard he was blown away by the strength of his impalement as the white armored man walked up to him and removed his spear ''a fitting end for someone like me'' the lead guard muttered as he succumbed to the poison.

''what the'' the last guard muttered in fear as he looked around in fear until he turned around and ran ''I don't wanna die'' he screamed in fear.

BANG

Resounded as he took his third step and was shot down from atop the wire by the pink haired girl ''how pathetic running from your enemies'' she said

''hell against these odds who wouldn't run'' the green haired guy replied back.

Harry who was watching from above couldn't help himself form gaping in shock ''they were completely annihilated in an instant''.

He didn't know what to do but something in him told him to go to aria so he took a sprint the other way hoping to find her.

However in another part of the mansion another assassin was eliminating her target the same girl harry met yesterday only this time her hair was longer she had a lions tail and ears and claws that had aria father by his throat while squeezing the life out of him ready to break his neck.

''please spare me I have a daughter'' aria father begged as leone grip tightened around his neck.

''don't worry about her you will meet her on the other side soon enough'' she said as she looked in his eyes with her slitted yellow eyes.

''even my daughter have you no mercy'' he asked just as leone snapped his neck with her claw.

''mercy never heard of it'' she said as she dropped his lifeless body on the floor.

 _ **(near the storage shed)**_

''this way my lady'' a guard said as he ran with aria towards the storage shed hoping to hide there until reinforcements arrived.

''what's going on'' she asked in panic.

''no time to explain we must get to the storage shed will be safe their'' he said as the storage shed came into view.

''Aria'' harry exclaimed as he stepped out of the forest.

''harry'' she said in relieve as she saw him safe.

''perfect timing we will hide in the shed you hold them off until the authorities arrive'' he said in joy while harry glared at him.

''I'm no ones meat shield fucker'' he exclaimed angrily.

Only for him to turn around as he felt a presence behind him.

As he turned around emerald green immediately met blood red 'harry be careful that girl wields the one cut killer murasame' silva informed as he inwardly cursed his rotten luck as he drew his own sword ''no choice then'' he muttered as he got ready while she ran at him with amazing speed which he could only reach if he used prana burst only for the images form his vision to play through his head.

'' _you promised you promised me you'd survive I never even got to tell you how I feel ''_ he slightly faltered as his heart started throbbing in pain as he remembered her voice and the tears streaming from her eyes there was no doubt that she was important for his future self he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

''not a target'' snapped him back to reality as she jumped over him looking like some kind of fallen angel as she used his back as springboard he quickly spun around to see her heading towards aria.

''dammit'' the guard said as he opened fire trying to hit her only for her to be too fast to be hit until she was in front of his with her sword ready to strike.

''eliminate'' she said as time seemed to slow down as she slashed him in half after which she started walking towards aria after a quick glance to see harry hadn't moved to attack her.

She now stood over aria as she readied her blade ''target'' she said as she was about to strike only for her eyes to widen in surprise as she quickly jumped away as harry appeared where she had been a second ago in a burst of speed with traces of red lightning.

''please move out of the way your not a target'' akame said with a deadpanned look.

''but you want to kill her right'' he said ready to move even if his heart was screaming at him to stop.

''yep'' she simply said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

''yep?'' he replied in a shocked tone at how blasé she was about it while the air was thick with tension.

''listen akame…'' he started only to stop as akame glared at him ''how do your know my name'' akame demanded with her glare that made shivers run down his spine.

''there are wanted posters of you all around the city'' he replied getting a nod from akame.

''I'm curios at the start of the fight you hesitated why'' she asked making harry sweat how the hell was he supposed to explain that well easily not no way would she believe him so what was he gonna say.

''to be honest when I saw you I felt something familiar from you have we met by any chance'' he said while slightly lowering his sword hoping she would buy it and hating that he had to resort to dating lines.

''we haven met before but you are in the way of getting to my target so move out of the way or I will have to kill you to'' she said as she readied her blade.

''I don't want to fight you akame hell I don't know why but the thought of fighting you makes my heart hurt but I cant just walk away either'' he said as he took his own ready stance while questioning why he said that middle part.

Akame herself also tensed as she got ready to fight feeling slightly sad that she had to kill him even if she didn't understand why she felt sad she didn't know him ''for what it's worth it's nothing personal''.

Harry grip on his sword tightened 'okay no way I can win this I only have 50% reserves which means minus the one time I already used it I only have three times using prana burst no scratch that two or I would be exhausted something he couldn't have while fighting an opponent of her caliber but then again he didn't have to win just stall'.

However as harry and akame where sizing each other up leone walked out of the mansion while shaking the blood of her claws only for her to stop when she saw akame staring down an opponent.

''that's strange it not like akame to take her time'' she said to herself as she focused on akame opponent only for her eyes to widen in surprise ''oh come on how can someone have such rotten luck'' she muttered as she decided to watch slightly wanting to see how he would fare against akame.

As both where focused on each other they saw a leaf floating between them fluttering in the wind with both of them following it with their eyes only.

However as soon as it hit the ground as if by some pre-determined signal both sprinted at each other meeting in the middle in a deadlock however that just what harry wanted as he kicked his leg towards her which released a torrent of flames both leone and akame eyes widen in surprise before she jumps over it.

As she was above him she quickly came down with downwards thrust but wat she saw next surprised her she saw small bits of red lightning appear beneath his feet only for him to suddenly dodge ad her top speed.

As she landed in a crouch her eyes widened as he appeared again in the same speed with his sword ready to thrust through her skull only because she was in a crouch there was no way to dodge.

As harry appeared again he was ready to end this his blade was ready to thrust through her skull only wen it came close their he saw it again her tear stained face _'I never even got to tell you how I felt'_ before he even noticed it himself he had already adjusted the path of his blade to miss her head by an inch as his blade dug into the ground.

 _ **(also before people start screaming about harry being OP yes he is strong but the only reason this worked was because he had the element of surprise)**_

As akame saw the blade heading for her for the first time in a long time she felt fear only for something strange to happen she saw his eyes turn silver for a second and in that small fraction he had adjusted the course of his blade missing her by an inch.

On pure instinct she swung her blade only to suddenly hear a voice in her head the same voice of the guy she was fighting _'I promise you I won't die akame'_ somehow that one sentence made her hesitate which was all he needed to pull back and for her to only slice the chain of his necklace.

As he saw his necklace getting sliced of he quickly took a dive to catch it after which both of them got some distance.

Akame didn't look worse for wear but harry was slightly panting from his magic almost being depleted only having enough for one more prana burst which he rather wouldn't use.

Leone couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips this guy was good most people would have already been cut down but she knew akame would soon become serious but still there was something that was bothering her and it looked like it bothered akame too.

''why did you dive for that necklace if I hadn't gotten distance a second earlier you would have left your left side exposed'' she asked as she slightly tilted her head.

Harry just looked at the necklace for a second and smiled fondly ''this was the last thing my mother gave me before she died so its very precious to me'' he said as he put it in his pocket.

''and while I don't want to kill you this means I will have to become serious for a bit for damaging it'' he said with a smirk as he raised his blade above his head and drew a circle of light

 _ **GARO**_

He shouted as the circle of light started shining brighter making akame squint her eyes trying to see as black and golden pieces of armor equipped itself on him he was now wearing a black body suit with mostly black plated armor except for some trims on his gauntlet two of his breastplates and his lion faceplate which where golden and a black cape that was bellowing in the wind while he was holding an ornate silver and red sword that screamed royalty.

Akame looking at the armor tensed preparing herself for anything.

As he didn't make a move she decided to make one her self as she took a sprint to him as she reached him both ended up in a deadlock again only this time he was overpowering her.

She quickly let her blade slide of his as she did a spin slash only for raise his arm and for it to bounce of his armor.

She tried to get some distance only to be surprised when he threw his blade at her making her dodge to the right before she had to drop to the ground to dodge the fireball he sent to her afterwards with harry wanting to end the fight as soon as possible seeing as he had a 99.9 second time limit which he couldn't get past.

However jus as akame was about to charge again ''and draw'' leone said as she appeared and held akame arm to stop her from attacking.

''what are you doing'' akame asked while leaning her head back to look at her with harry having a feeling it was safe de-equipping his armor as his sword flew back to his hand as he sheeted it.

''we still have some time left right'' she said as she looked up to smile at harry ''besides I'm doing a job for him which means I cant have him die yet''

''leone why are you here'' he asked in suspicion and slight dread that started creeping into his stomach.

She just looked at him with a serious expression as she started walking towards the shed ''unfortunately I'm here because my search for your sister let me here'' she said making harry feel worried.

''she lying that cant be you asked us yesterday remember we hadn't seen her'' she said in panic as harry started walking towards the shed with leone only.

CLICK

Both looked at her when they heard the click only for harry eyes to widen ''what why isn't it working the bitch killed ten of our guards with this and she was basically falling over from the poison'' she said while trying to make his sisters gun work something which wouldn't work because you needed at least some magic to make the inner runes work.

AAAAAAH

She screamed in pain as the gun was hit by a wave of flames making her drop the boiling piece of steel.

''Where did you get that'' harry said with a glare as aria started sweating.

''I don't know what you mean one of the guard gave it to me'' she said while avoiding eye contact while a bang was heard behind them as leone broke open the door.

''bullshit that my sisters gun I made it for her myself so where is she'' he said as flames started appearing around him.

''harry you might want to take a look at this'' leone suddenly called making him calm down as he walked over to her with aria trying to cool down her burned hand.

''I'm sorry harry but unfortunately this is the darkside of the capital'' she said as harry walked into the shed only for him to have to try and not to throw up.

There where multiple corpses hanging form the ceiling corpses behind bars one of which he recognized as tatsumi and the stench oh the stench was unbearable.

But yet he couldn't see any of it as he was focused on one person that was hanging from the ceiling one person that kept his attention there hanging tortured to death was his surrogate little sister it was happening again he thought as his eyes started gaining a golden ring around them.

''this is what these people do they lure people from the country side with sweat words while acting like good Samaritan's but when they are in their grasp they torture them and experiment with them until their dead'' she said while sadly looking ad harry as he couldn't tear his gaze away from his little sister.

''I'm sorry sayo I failed you'' harry said tears started streaming down his cheeks as akame stood next to him ''someone close to you'' she asked curiously while aria tried to sneak away ''my little sister'' he said with akame nodding in understanding.

''and where do you think your going'' leone said as she grabbed her by her head and turned her around.

''the family that lived here did this'' harry said more to himself as a statement than a question while cursing himself for ignoring his gut feeling having forgotten that horrors aren't the only monsters that exist.

Leone knew what he meant but decided to explain anyway ''that's right and since the guards knew and kept quiet they were just as guilty''.

''she's lying'' she said at this point being desperate to survive ''I never even knew this place existed so who are you gonna believe me who saved you or them'' she said with her seemingly forgetting she discriminated herself with the gun.

''sen….sei'' a weak voice called out that harry recognized from a cell to his left ''it's really you isn't it sayo was right'' he said in his weak tone but that didn't hide the excitement he felt.

''ieyasu'' harry exclaimed in shock at the boy who he thought sword fighting to.

''that girl she approached us three and took us to her home'' ieyasu explained with a glare aimed at aria ''we passed out after eating the meal and when we woke up we were in here'' he said as he pulled himself up fully using the bars in the cell ''that bitch she killed tatsumi and tortured sayo for days''.

''and what the hell is wrong with that'' she shouted as she slapped leone hand away ''your all just country bumpkins your no better than live stock you should be honored I gave you that much attention'' she said as she started looking slightly demonic.

''and for a farm animal like that bitch to have such silky smooth hair while I have to work an hour every morning to get mine slightly presentable and then having the gal to taunt me while I gave her a well deserved punishment she deserved everything I did to her'' she said with the three of them looking at her like she was crazy.

''nothing more than a demon disguised as a human'' leone said with a sneer ''I'm sorry I stopped you akame'' she said as akame raised her sword ''eliminate''.

''hold up'' harry said as he walked past them.

''are you seriously still gonna defend her'' leone said in disbelieve.

''no'' he said as akame and leone eyes widened in surprise as harry grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up ''I'll kill her myself'' he said as a blast of golden fire engulfed aria making her screamed in pain as harry burned her alive.

'I know she was despicable but to be able to kill her like that without blinking he might be useful' leone thought as she looked at harry with interest as he dropped her burned corpse to the ground.

''hahaha that's sensei for you'' ieyasu laughed before he threw up a big amount of blood on the floor of his cell.

Harry seeing this quickly opened his cell and pulled him into his arms as he cast a diagnostic charm only for his eyes to widen.

''what the hell is this?'' he exclaimed in shock his own organs where so damaged that they were basically slowly killing him.

''it's the final stages of rubola disease'' akame said standing next to him ''the mother of the house loved observing the effects of poisons and diseases on the body which is why we killed her there's no saving him I'm sorry for your loss''.

''sen….sei'' ieyasu exclaimed weakly ''sayo she didn't give up in the end you should have seen her you would have been so proud so I also want to make you proud'' he said as he raised his fist ''at least in my final moments''.

He exclaimed as it fell lifeless to his side ''he kept himself alive purely on willpower'' akame said with a hint of respect.

''how the hell can people turn out like this'' he asked himself.

''lets go leone'' akame said turning to leave.

''hey why don't we take him with us'' leone said with a smirk as she walked towards harry.

''I mean we can always use more help around base'' she said as she grabbed into his jacket by the back of his holster and start to drag him of ''he's brave has and imperial arms and he is pretty skilled''.

''I agree he's pretty skilled'' she said with a small smile as she watched him trying to get out of leone grip.

''dammit let me go leone I have to bury them'' he screamed as he tried to get out of her iron grip.

''big brother…..please…..don't leave me'' he heard from the shack as he saw sayo lips moving slightly she wasn't dead he hadn't failed her.

''LET GO'' he said as he did something desperate.

''fuck'' leone said as she held her arms where harry had bit her to let her go with wide eyes 'did he know what he just did he marked me' she thought as she saw him cut down his sister who she saw was barely breathing.

''I knew you'd come back'' she said weakly as harry cut her down from the chains.

As he lay her down he immediately grabbed his pouch and pulled out a few files that contained phoenix tears.

''what are you doing if we want to save her we have to be quick'' said akame only to haver her eyes widen in surprise as she saw the wounds healing of everything the liquid fell on.

''what the hell is that'' leone asked in astonishment.

''I'll explain later for now please grab some files and put what's in it one the wounds that are bleeding the most'' he said as both of them nodded and started doing what he asked.

After a few minutes they had done enough to stabilize her so leone carried her as harry in exchange for a place he could properly treat her would come along with no resistance.

(two minutes later)

''your back'' the armored giant commented.

''we better get out of here soon'' the green haired boy commented as he held up a pocket watch.

''your late'' the pink haired girl screamed as she crossed her arms over her chest and a small glare aimed at them until she noticed the two extra editions that where with them ''and who the hell are those two''.

''I don't time to explain everything but they are our new comrades'' leone said with a smile ''the girl to probably if we can save her so lets get back to base on the double'' she said as she held on to sayo before she turned to the armored guy.

''bulat can you carry harry'' she asked to his surprise as he was picked up before he could protest.

''don't worry everything will be better soon'' he said with what harry would swear where flowers around him.

''operation complete lets return to base'' akame exclaimed as she raced over the rooftops as the rest of night raid followed after her.

Not knowing that the operation wasn't complete just yet.

(back at the sack)

There was dead silence near the shack only the fingers of aria corpse started twitching.

She was using all her will to keep clinging to life she didn't want to die she wanted to pay back the bastards that killed her and her parents.

As she opened her last good eyes she was surprised to see the first whip she ever used floating towards her.

As it was floating in front of her she saw a ghostly image of a monster that looked a bit like a gargoyle appearing in front of it.

It started speaking in some strange language but yet aria could understand it ''it seems you are the last I suppose you will do as my host'' it said.

And with those spoken words it turned into runes that flew into her body making her skin and hair regrow until it was like nothing happened.

''hahaha'' she giggled with her face in her hands ''yes with this power I can kill him'' she said as she looked up with a malicious smile showing that one half of her face was still badly burnt while the other half was fine while her eyes burned bright red with runes for a second before they returned to normal. (she basically looks like Harvey two face from batman)

 _ **And done man 12359 words not counting this message and the last chapter was also supposed to be in this chapter I made a good choice I think so ow harry met night raid and aria is alive possessed by a horror but alive**_

 _ **Let me know wat you want me to do with kurome and esdeath and I hope my muse will let me continue with this story soon**_.


End file.
